Right Hand of Death
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Recontinued from where James of Gales left off. I have been given permission to restart, where the Right Hand searches for the legendary sword, for the Grimm Reaper. Please R&R.
1. Cathedral with the Assassin

Author's Note: I am the brother of James of Gales, the one-time author of "Chains of Emotion" and "The Right Hand of Death." I have been given permission, by James, to continue the "Right Hand" story. I do not own Soul Calibur, or Azukai.

* * *

_Summary: The Grimm Reaper found a shard of Soul Edge in the Nether Realm, and wants the sword for a mysterious reason, but without a body/soul unit, the sword cannot be reconfigured.

* * *

__Story so far: The Grimm Reaper found a shard of a sword called Soul Edge. According to records, the sword can only be pieced together by a body/soul unit. Reaper used his crystals to find a chosen person, who can do the feat. Enter Pete, a young man from Wisconsin, who moves like heat, in the cold, when he works out. Reaper gives Peter, his scythe for a weapon. Peter modified the scythe with a blade, attached to the other end of it. Then, the fiend meets and sends Peter, back to the past, to the era of the swords. Peter, then, meets Seong Mi-na, an Asian, who had encountered Soul Edge, beforehand. After thwarting a ninja attack, the two warriors parted ways. Peter got in many fights, some of them, resulting in deaths of Voldo, Yoshimitsu, Astaroth, and some of other foolish combatants. His skills of Russian close quarters combat, and Caporeria, have got most of the opponents to their knees, or backs. His journey, also had an admirer after him, making his travels, all the more interesting. However, recently, he lost a great friend: Seong Mi-na. Cervantes de Lyon killed Mi-na, during the battle with Peter. In anger, Peter slaughtered Cervantes, in a moment of darkened possession. He had left to go find the Lost Cathedral, where Ivy had told him, where Soul Edge would be.

* * *

_Chapter 13: Cathedral with the Assassin

* * *

Two weeks had passed. Peter's heart was heavy. Seong Mi-na had died, helping him find the shards of Soul Edge. His face, sliced by the undead pirate, Cervantes. His life, a living hell. He located a large church. The shards, in his satchel, were glowing, but failed to get Peter's attention. He entered the building, and a room, where two streams of water, flowed to the outside. He grabbed Scarlet Thunder, Mi-na's weapon, and dipped it in the water. Then, he put the pike, into a vase. Lastly, he knelt down to pray. He was in silence. That's when two people entered the room. One was a brunette male, hair in a ponytail, who wore a fur vest, and green pants. The other, was a blond female, wearing a shimmering white dress, black pantyhose, and white boots. The brunette approached Peter.

"Can I pray alongside?" he asked. Peter nodded. The man knelt down, and started to pray, as well. After a minute of prayer, both got to their feet, and shot looks to each other. Their faces, screamed battle. "The Right Hand of Death."

"You must be Azukai," Peter noticed. "Well, you do look a lot like James." That's when he saw a familiar sword, by Azukai's side. "Shishi-Oh? What happened to Mitsurugi?"

"He died, admirably. In his last breath, he entrusted me, with his sword." He was anxious to fight Peter. "I did not come here to chat. I'm here to fight the best warriors, in pursuit of Soul Edge." Peter grabbed his double-scythe, ready to go toe-to-toe with the assassin. "Cassandra, stand back." Casandra stepped back into the doorway. "Are you ready, Right Hand?"

"Let's get it on." Both clashed weapons: the double-scythe versus the armblade. Both combatants were showing impressive abilities, not giving the other, a chance to make a counterattack. 10 minutes passed, when Azukai came up, dodging the blades of the special scythe, and slashed Peter in the arm, weakening his grip on the scythe. In reaction, Peter swung his weapon out. The scythe connected, ripping the strap on the armblade. The blade fell to the ground, disarming the assassin. Both were unarmed, until Azukai unsheathed Shishi-Oh. Regaining strength in the cut arm, Peter grabbed Scarlet Thunder. Cassandra saw the two, using the different weapons. In addition, she saw two spirits, hovering over the warriors.

'Mitsurugi?' she began to think. '...and Seong Mi-na?' Both fighters continued to battle. Despite using tools of their fallen, respected warriors, they were wielding the kitana and pike, like they were their old friends. Five minutes more had gone by. Both souls swung the weapons, colliding in the middle. The blades of both weapons shattered. They discarded the weapons. Now, they were unarmed.

"I never thought, I would meet someone with superb skill, almost equivalent to mine," Azukai awed. "If I was hallucinating, I could say, that we were, in fact, long lost brothers." Peter couldn't agree, more.

"No wonder, why many people thought we were related," he beaked out.

"Is it all right, if I ask your name?"

"Of course. It's Peter. Listen, this fight's still on." Azukai nodded, as he got into a fighting stance. Peter did the same. They were going to continue the battle. It was no longer, a battle with blades. It was hand-to-hand combat. Both swung fists, kicks, and throws, in an effort to knock out each other. Then, metal noises echoed throughout the room. Both men looked up, spotting a cage, falling on top of them. Swiftly, the men leaped clear of the trap. Not daunted by the sudden fall of the trap both climbed the cage, and continued the brawl. Blocks were made, frustrating the warriors. Then, Peter managed to connect a heel kick, knocking Azukai off the cage. When Peter jumped off, Azukai began swatting. Peter was blocking every possible strike, when he realized something. He was trying to get an opening. Azukai tried to hit Peter with a double palm strike, but Peter ducked the attack. He cocked the arm back, causing his muscles to bulge. "Gatling Cut!" Peter uppercut the assassin. That's when sounds of machine gun fire, volumed from the arm. Azukai felt his ribs, breaking. That's when he was sent skyward. He landed on his back. His will to fight was lost, as the blond Wisconsinite, approached.

"You've defeated me. Do, what you have to do." As Peter got to the fallen assassin, Cassandra got to Azukai's side.

"That's enough," she roared. "Azukai lost to you. You may be the Right Hand of Death, but can you spare his life?" Her tears meant that she wanted to be with Azukai. Peter didn't seem too worried.

"I just wanted to see, if he was okay," he clarified. Cassandra couldn't believe it. He was showing a caring side to his opponent was alright. Stepping to the side, Peter got a good look at the brunette battler. "Can you stand?" He offered a hand, in which Azukai accepted. Pulling him up, Peter was feeling eased, knowing that Azukai was in decent health.

"Why are you letting me live?" the assassin questioned.

"I may be the Grimm Reaper's assistant, but I do have restraints. Another reason, is because you do share the resemblance of my little brother, and I've cared about him, a lot." Two reason, gave Azukai a chuckle. "By the way, I've heard from a woman named Sophitia, that you were looking for souls, who've been in contact with Soul Edge. Is that right?" Cassandra was surprised to hear of the name.

"You met my sister?" she shrieked. Peter was a little dumbfounded.

"Sophitia is Cassandra's older sister," Azukai clarified.

"You didn't fight her, did you?"

"No, actually, I fought alongside," Peter admitted. Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the gods." Azukai wanted to specify why he was on his journey.

"I read a book, telling me about the souls, who've been pursuing Soul Edge," he started. "I decided to fight those, who would be the strongest to face me, and every time I was victorious, I would not be satisfied...until now. My climb to the strongest fighter has ended, therefore, my journey has finished. My purpose was not the sword." Peter understood the assassin. "What about you?"

"I was sent by the Grimm Reaper, to retrieve Soul Edge," Peter explained. "I'm from the 21st century, in Wisconsin. I've been in my share of fights, even against Mitsurugi, Yoshimitsu, Maxi, and some others. Recently, a good friend of Sophitia's, Seong Mi-na, was killed by that bastard pirate, Cervantes. She was a great friend." In a sign of remorse, Cassandra hugged the Wisconsinite.

"I'm sorry, for your loss," she murmured. Suddenly, sounds of clashing metals, disrupted the scene.

"Sounds like something's going on, upstairs," Azukai motioned.

"Well, let's go see, what's going on," Peter suggested. After grabbing their weapons, the three proceeded up the steps. What awaits there, will test Peter's abilities.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Peter gets ready to battle, on the home stretch, for Soul Edge. Can the young Wisconsinite, with Cassandra and Azukai watching, be able to pierce the armor of a haunted past?


	2. Nightmare's Nightmare

Chapter 14: Nightmare's Nightmare

* * *

Swords clashed as two knights, one in silver armor, one in dark blue armor, fought. Wielding giant swords, both combatants thrust the huge weapons at each other. Peter, Azukai, and Cassandra raced upstairs, hoping to catch the action. As they arrived, both knights had briefly backed off. The dark knight sparked power, as he was ready to finish off the silver knight. Cassandra recognized the two. "Siegfried," she identified the silver knight. "And Nightmare." Siegfried and Nightmare charged at each other, and slashed swords. They stood firm, until Siegfried crumbled to the ground. Nightmare had won.

"Looks like I got to face Nightmare," Peter groaned. Nightmare walked over to the far edge of the room, away from the fallen Siegfried, and started to laugh.

"Soon, I will obtain ultimate power," he cackled. "Then, not even the gods could oppose me." He, then, turned to the three. "You'll be my first sacrifices!" Peter knew that he had to make a stand, and walked out into the fray.

"Stay strong," Azukai warned. Peter saw the red sword, with a moving eye.

"It seems, you have a liking to Soul Edge," Nightmare sneered. Peter shot a double-take.

"You're the wielder of Soul Edge?" he questioned.

"Indeed. Ever since this blade was attained in my hands, countless souls pursued the sword, only to have perished. Tell me, Right Hand of Death, why do you desire my blade?"

"I was hired to retrieve the sword, by Death, himself. His reasons for wanting the sword, have been kept quiet." Nightmare was rather intrigued with Peter's reasons.

"You've come for the sword, but it's for someone else, who needs it?" He laughed, like it was humorous. "I must admit, it is original. I'd like to see you pry the sword, from my dead hands." Both rose their weapons, ready to fight. Azukai and Cassandra watched on, hoping that their friend from the future would be successful. Peter and Nightmare clashed scythe and sword. That's when something didn't seem right. The shards of Soul Edge were not reacting. Peter realized that the sword wasn't the sword, he had been searching for. They broke off, with Peter, looking ticked.

"What are you trying to pull? That's not Soul Edge!" Cassandra was shocked.

"You, still, won't survive!" They continued to clash. It was Nightmare's brute strength versus Peter's warp-like speed. Azukai knew that Peter was the heavy underdog.

"Peter's got to get through all that armor, and that's no small task," he referred.

"The only way, he can make, at least, a dent, is if he focuses his power to the Grimm's blade," Cassandra hypothesized. For a solid 15 minutes, Peter appeared to be making his mark, litterally. Nightmare's wild swinging kept on being countered, and his armor was being split apart. Nightmare wasn't going to surrender so easily. Both combatants set themselves up and charged at each other. SLASH! Both stood firm, backs at each other.

"It will take more than your blades, to defeat me," Nightmare grunted.

"Don't I know it," Peter snickered. He began to think of a way to stop Nightmare, once and for all. 'Okay, Capoeira's not working. I might need to close in. Time for some Russian CQC.' Both fighters were ready to continue, and Nightmare was willing to end it with one swing.

"You die!" He swung down on Peter, but he snagged the knight, and, with all his might, tossed Nightmare's heavy armor to the ground. Azukai and Cassandra were in disbelief.

"That's impossible!" she shrieked. "Nightmare's armor has to weigh a lot, and yet, Peter managed to slam him down, with ease." Nightmare got back up, seething from that takedown. He charged at Peter, again. The Wisconsinite snatched him, again, and smashed the armored fiend, to the ground.

"Where the hell, did he draw that massive strength?" Azukai hiccuped. Nightmare rose to his feet, as Peter's back was turned to him.

"You'll regret, turning your back, to me," Nightmare growled. He charged headlong at Peter. Then, the blond jumped backwards, and punctured the Grimm's scythe, into the the armor. Azukai saw the strike, knowing that the match was Peter's.

"He did it!" The armor was vibrating as the knight felt him, losing his life.

"No! I can't lose!" Peter removed the blade from the armor, and Nightmare, crumbled to the ground. Nightmare was still, as the sword vanished into thin air. Peter knew the quest for Soul Edge was still on. Nightmare was only a memory. What did he need to do, to get Soul Edge? He had no idea of a few elements that would come to focus.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

The ultimate battle for Soul Edge will be occurring at last chapter's eve, meaning that the next isn't the last, but the one after that. Peter's quest is almost over, and the 21st century is beckoning him back.


	3. Terror Versus Death

Chapter 15: Terror versus Death

* * *

Peter looked out into the lands, and to the statue, wondering if this search for Soul Edge was a wild goose chase. Azukai and Cassandra looked on, hoping that Peter was good to go. Then, a voice echoed.

"I'm surprised, that you made it, this far," bellowed a familiar voice. "Most impressive." Peter turned around to the voice, and saw...

"Zasalamel," he named. Zasalamel descended from the ceiling, holding his scythe.

"My dream is about to be realized. You, however, are not worthy to witness this glorious moment. Leave here at once." Peter wasn't about to budge, as he brought his double-scythe out.

"Zasalamel, you know why I'm here. Soul Edge." Azukai was impressed with the knowledge, that Peter and Zasalamel had met, before.

"Seems that those two had a duel, earlier in his journey," he pondered.

"If that's true, and Peter won, then how is Zasalamel still alive?" Cassandra counter-questioned.

"Well, you saw the restraint, he displayed on me. Maybe he let that creep off, too." Suddenly, the scythers clashed. Swinging their weapons, Zasalamel and Peter fought with the chance of obtaining Soul Edge. However, the battle only lasted a minute, and ended when Peter caught Zasalamel's throat, with Grimm's blade. Zasalamel was down, but not dead. He staggered to his feet, much to the befuddled faces of Azukai and Cassandra. "He was hit with the death blade. How is he still up?"

"You're asking me?" Peter stood firm, prepared to battle more.

"Is that all you got, immortal?" he nagged. Hearing that detail, Azukai figured that something was keeping him alive.

"So, that's why the big guy, with the scythe, won't die," he muttered to Cassandra. Zasalamel laughed, amused at the strength of Peter.

"You've been getting stronger, Mr. Hamby," he cackled. "Something, only the true wielder of Soul Edge, would accompany. However, you're strength will be a minor nuisance. Behold, my true form." That's when the statue started to shine, and fired a beam, striking Zasalamel. The beam caused the darker scythe wielder to float in the air, as he curled, ready to release his power. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blue sword emerged from behind the transforming being. The blue sword pointed to Peter, who held his double-scythe up, in defense. It was no use. The sword got through the handle and stabbed Peter in the chest. Then, As Peter felt the sword, rubbing his split heart, a flash shot through the entire room. When the light dimmed, Zasalamel and Peter were gone, but, in their place, was a giant red sword, glowing brighter than jewels, and in a creepy way: it was shining blood red and floating upward.

"What the- Where'd they go?!" Azukai and Cassandra entered the room and searched for the fighters. They were nowhere in the room. Suddenly, Cassandra looked at the sword, and saw an image of two creatures. One was a giant knighted figure, with wings, and holding a massive sized sword, which looked frightening similar to Soul Edge. The other was a man, who was sized like Peter, wearing a blue cloak. Here was the most interesting thing: he wielded a double scythe, with both blades, being sky blue. Cassandra had a hunch, that the hooded figure was Peter.

"Azukai, Peter's in here!" she yelled. "He's in Soul Edge!" Azukai was in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" he wondered. He saw the image, and the hooded man. Inside, the man, with his eyes glowing an icy blue color, staring at the winged giant. "If that's Peter, then, how is he still alive? That sword pierced his heart." Cassandra saw it, too. She knew the sword.

"That sword was Soul Calibur, the bane of Soul Edge. Soul Calibur has the ability, like Soul Edge, to merge with a mighty soul's weapon. That's why Peter's double-scythe is like that." Peter began to come around. He was amazed that he wasn't dead...yet again.

'I'm still alive?' he minded. He looked at his surrounding, which looked like space. He was on a platform, as he eyed the winged giant. 'Is it just me, or did Zasalamel give Nightmare an upgrade?' The knight eyed Peter, ready for battle. "Who are you?"

"I...am...Night...Terror!" The figure roared, as it fired beams from his eyes. Peter dove out of the way. He got to his feet, ready to duke it out, against Night Terror.

"My name is Peter Hamby. As the 'Right Hand of Death,' I send those, unworthy to this world, to their final destination. Make your final words, now, because when it's over, my client will be expecting you." Acting as if it was offended, Night Terror charged at Peter.

"I...have...one: Die!" It swung the monster sword, but as it struck the ground, with earth-shattering force, Peter disappeared. Night Terror turned to see Peter, floating in the air, to his side. The giant swung again, but the Wisconsinite vanished, once more. The winged knight searched around, trying to find the blond warrior.

"You're tall, dark, hideous, and sluggish." The hooded Peter reemerged behind Night Terror, smiling. "Did I miss some?"

"Just...one: Immortal!" Turning, the fiend tried to nail Peter, but he was like a bolt of lightning: ultra fast. Azukai and Cassandra were in awe, at the fearlessness of Peter.

"Amazing," Azukai hiccuped. "Night Terror's godly powerful, but it's useless, with the speed, Peter's possessed with Soul Calibur."

"This is true," Cassandra agreed. Suddenly, Peter got face-to-face with Night Terror.

"Face it, big guy," he mocked. "You may be immortal, but you got no skills." Night Terror got mad, and tried to headbutt Peter, but he connected his scythe, on the helmet. The giant shook the strike off, and tried to nail Peter. That's when Peter went to town, nailing Night Terror with both blades, over and over again. If there was skin underneath the armor, Peter might have slashed it. Night Terror's wings were sliced off, and it was down. It felt it's life, fading.

"No!" it screamed in fear. "I...can't...die! I'm...immortal!" Peter landed, eying the dying giant.

"You lost the battle. You will forfeit your reign as the keeper of the sword of salvation, and move on to the afterlife." With that, Peter dashed once more, and slashed Night Terror's throat, causing his sword to fall from his hands. The head of Night Terror had fallen from his body, and the space was imploding. Azukai and Cassandra saw Peter, victorious from his battle. Then, the image got brighter, until they had to cover their eyes. The room got really bright, for a minute. Then, the light dimmed down. The two observers looked around, seeing nothing out of place. That's when Cassandra saw Peter, unconscious, with his double-scythe and Soul Calibur strewn to the ground. She ran over, and checked his chest, as Azukai watched. She smiled. Peter was alive. That's when he opened his eyes, where he saw the sister of Sophitia.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"When you play a game of basketball, you'll know how I feel." Realizing that he was trying to be funny, Cassandra giggled as she helped the winning warrior to his feet. That's when he saw the glowing Soul Edge, embedded to the ground. He walked over to the side of the sword as the other two watched on. Finally, he grabbed the hilt of the sword, and felt the shards leave his satchel, only to merge with the mighty sword.

"You have won Soul Edge," a dark voice bellowed. "Attain the sword!" Peter lifted the sword above his head. He felt the sword's energy surge through his body. His quest, Grimm Reaper's demand for Soul Edge, was accomplished. There was one more place, now, that his journey of souls was over: home, back to 21st century Wisconsin.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...

* * *

Peter will go home, to Menasha, Wisconsin, and give Reaper, Soul Edge. However, someone will join him, going back to the future...and cause a decision for the hero, his family and his friends.

* * *

A/N: The story will end, after the next chapter, but, there will be a bonus chapter. This bonus chapter will be what happens to Peter, if he lost to Azukai, and he was victorious, against Night Terror.


	4. The Grimm Homecoming

Chapter 16/Final: The Grimm Homecoming

* * *

_Lost Cathedral, 1600's_

He had conquered Kilik, vanquished Voldo, mastered Maxi, matched Mitsurugi, yanked Yoshimitsu, annihilated Astaroth, trounced Tira, severed Cervantes, astonished Azukai, nullified Nightmare, zonked Zasalamel, and knocked off Night Terror. He had befriended Seong Mi-na, an Asian that was slain by Cervantes, Chai Xianghua, an Asian of superb sword skills, Kilik, a young warrior who was his first victory, Ivy, a supposed step-daughter of Cervantes, Sophitia, a Greek woman, sent by the gods to destroy the sword, Taki, a female ninja with a soft spot for him, Rock, a strong fighter, wielding a huge axe, Azukai, an assassin who wanted to challenge the strongest fighters, and Cassandra, Sophitia's sister. After running his journey, Peter's mission to retrieve Soul Edge, was accomplished. Peter looked at the sword, knowing that this was the sword, he was after. Azukai and Cassandra walked up to Peter, wanting to congratulate his feat.

"You did it, Peter," Azukai greeted.

"You're the new owner of Soul Edge," Cassandra advised. Peter huffed a chuckle. Even he was amazed at what he did.

"Well, I appreciate that," Peter thanked. "To be honest, I thought I wouldn't get this far." He had the sword. He was ready to go home. "Now, the only thing, I need to do, is get home: 21st century Wisconsin." Azukai was wondering how he could get home.

"How do you think, you're getting home?" he pointed out. "You didn't get here, by some sort of time mechanism, did you?" Peter knew that the Grimm Reaper was the one who brought him here.

"Good question." That's when Cassandra remembered something from Azukai.

"Azukai, didn't you read that story about the capabilities of Soul Edge?" she reviewed. Azukai shook his head. He was only interested in the warriors, not the sword. "Well, Soul Edge grants the wielder, with unimaginable power. So much, it's like Soul Edge acts as a genie, fulfilling the desires of the possessor." To Peter, the revived sword of salvation appeared to grant limitless power.

"If this is true, then I think, getting home, is a bit easier than what we, first, believed." He walked over to the opened side of the room, and held the sword, in front of him. "Well, Soul Edge, I think, it's time to go home." With one mighty swing, the air was ripped open, where a red portal-like tear, appeared. Azukai and Cassandra were shocked.

"No way!" he shouted. "What did he just tear?"

"I-I don't know!" she juggled her response. Peter had a guess on it.

"So, this is the fabric of time and space," he answered. He grabbed the scythe and Soul Calibur, the sword which helped him in his battle against Night Terror. He walked back to the tear, ready to enter it. That's when he turned to the two, still gawking at the tear. "Azukai! Listen, man, I'll see you in the future, in your new life." Azukai was puzzled at this remark.

"Why do you say that?" he wondered.

"Your my dear brother, James, in my time. You and he are two of a kind. Let's just say, it's a hunch." Azukai nodded, saying that he believed Peter. "In the meantime, keep an eye on Cassie." Cassandra must have thought, Peter was talking about her. "You're gonna need her...like she needs you." Azukai knew that Peter was right.

"I will, Peter...with my life." Peter nodded, and, with all weapons on him, started to walk into the tear, when...

"Stop!" was shouted, as a young teen raced into the room. He turned to see...Talim. Peter saw her, remembering the boat ride, she gave him. This was the same girl who was with him.

"It's you!" he shrieked. Talim ran to Peter, but, suddenly, got her feet tangled. She tripped and flew into Peter, with enough force to carry the two, into the tear. That's when, the tear closed. Peter and Talim were gone, leaving Azukai and Cassandra, wondering what happened.

* * *

_Menasha, Wisconsin, 2005_

James, Elizabeth, Mike, and Felicia exited from a place called "Mimh's." They felt good about having a meal there, since James and Mike rubbed their stomachs. "I tell ya, those chicken tenders hit the spot," James belched.

"Amen, James," Mike belched as well. Elizabeth glared at the sky, missing her big brother, sent by the Grimm Reaper.

"James, when will Peter be home?" she asked.

"I don't know," James shrugged. Suddenly, thunder rumbled the sky, catching everyone off-guard. "Did the Weather Channel, say anything about rain?"

"No, no precipitation for another few days," Felicia noted. Then, lightning struck the snowed turf, in the middle of the city, nearby the youngsters. "That's the last time, I listen to that channel." Elizabeth thought that the lightning wasn't behaving right.

"I think the lightning is trying to open something," she guessed, as she ran to the location of the lightning strikes. The others followed to the square in the center of town. That's when a lightning strike ripped open the dimensional fabric, exposing the tear. Everyone was wondering what that tear was doing here.

"Well, it's not everyday, you see a tear in time and space," James huffed. Before anyone could answer, screams were heard from inside. James recognized one of the voices. "Peter's coming back!" Everyone got excited for Peter's return. Their wait, wouldn't last too long. Peter, Talim and the weapons were hawked out, in which they landed and skid on the snow. James and Elizabeth ran over to Peter, and Mike and Felicia assisted Talim, while the fabric closed up. James shook his brother, in which he woke up. "Peter, thank god, you're alive." Peter wasn't sure if what he was seeing, was real.

"Azukai?" he weakly wondered. James shot an eyebrow at him, before pulling a card out, ready to read it.

"Let's see...James Daniel Hamby, Menasha, WI, birthdate: 11/14/87, brown hair, green eyes, social security number-" Peter clocked James in the head. He didn't want to hear anymore. He was satisfied that this was his brother, and not the assassin.

"You could've just told me that I was back here. I didn't need a full explanation."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Suddenly, Peter saw Talim, and ran over to her.

"Talim? Talim, can you hear me?" Talim started to open her eyes.

"Peter?" she named. Peter was there to comfort her. That's when she observed new surroundings. "Where am I?"

"My home. My time." Talim was surprised.

"Your time?" Peter helped her to her feet, as she was trying to understand the new timeline. "What year are we in?"

"2005." Talim tried to do the math as Elizabeth got to, and hugged her big brother.

"We've gone 400 years into the future." That's when she saw the brother and sister. "And who are they?" Peter knew she was talking about James and Elizabeth.

"These are my younger siblings, James and Elizabeth." Knowing that they were already family to him and smiled. James saw the wound on Peter's face, amazed at it.

"Whoa, Pete, cool scar," he pointed to. "Got into some serious scuffles?" Peter nodded. Suddenly, the skies got dark. Then, villainous laughter added to the air. Peter knew who it was.

"Guys, get back." Listening, Talim, James and Elizabeth joined Mike and Felicia, as the Grimm Reaper made its appearance. Peter grabbed the Reaper's scythe, and Soul Edge. Now, for the first time, since being stabbed by Grimm, the two met.

"Mr. Hamby, there is only one reason, why you are back home," Grimm grumbled. "You have obtained Soul Edge. Present the sword." Complying, Peter handed Soul Edge and the Grimm's scythe over. Grimm was surprised with the size of the sword. "So, this is Soul Edge. I'm doubly impressed."

"Doubly?"

"The size of the sword, and your accomplishment. I wasn't expecting you to get the sword, much less, return to your time. You've done exceptionally well." Peter was willing to ask everyone's question.

"There have been many souls, who're curious about why you need the Soul Edge. Care to share your story?" Here was the Reaper's excuse.

"Let me ask you a question. Why is the world, so over populated? The elderly have been living longer than what time permits them to be on this Earth. My scythe has failed to separate the souls, so when I heard about the power of Soul Edge, I desired it, after I found the shard of the sword. However, only a body/soul unit would be able to revive Soul Edge's power. I use my crystals of fortune, to locate a body/soul unit, suitable for such a task. That's where you come in. Now that you've succeeded in retrieving Soul Edge, I'll be able to control the world's population." Peter didn't feel comfortable with Grimm's reasoning. The fiend saw it. "You have a problem with my solution?"

"Little."

"Why do you say so?"

"While, I understand about the people, living into their 70s, 80s, 90s, there are people, who'd be living into those 70s, 80, 90s, like that person, over there." Peter pointed to a random person. Then, another. "And that guy." Then, his family, and Talim. "Even those, who've touched my life. Hell, I could be into those ages." That was an interesting point. Grimm laughed.

"What makes you believe, that you were going to die?" Peter was puzzled. "In exchange for retrieving the legendary sword, I was going to grant you, eternal life." So, Peter would be immune to the reaping. Peter felt like that was too much of a reward.

"That reward...makes me feel like part of your madness." James was wondering why he didn't want eternal life.

"Pete, why do you want to give up, living forever?" he questioned.

"James, I've nearly died several times, in my life. Recently, I wished that I was dead, since I had no friends. However, now, there's someone, that cares, for me. I, now, have someone, to fight for." He picked up Soul Calibur, ready to fight Grimm.

"Is that how you feel?" Grimm huffed. "That is how you're death will be remembered!" Now, it was a battle, between Death and the young man of Wisconsin. They clashed swords. One minute into the battle, Peter and Grimm were even. That's when Peter spun Soul Calibur, holding it, backhand. Mike didn't like the way, Peter held the sword.

"Pete, that's not how you hold a sword,"he argued.

"Call it, a dedication," he answered. "To someone special." He stormed into the fight. Ten minutes into the fight, Peter was in the air, after countless clashes and evasions. Then, Peter dove down, and slashed Grimm. Grimm was struggling to find a way to use Soul Edge, as Peter's use of the other sword, was amazing.

"No!" Grimm screamed. "I'm immortal! I can't lose!"

"The last guy said the same thing, and he's gone. So, don't give me, that bull saying that you're immortal!" One more slash, and Grimm was down. Peter fought Death, and won.

"I surrender!" The fight was over. Talim ran up to, and joined the victorious Peter. Grimm got up, not wanting another blow. "Fine! Name your reward, and I shall grant it!" Peter gave a look to Talim.

"Turn Talim and myself, into gods." Grimm nodded. Suddenly, the Reaper and the two vanished in an uplift of snow.

"Your wish has been granted! The two will become the gods of the winds." They were gone. They left Soul Calibur, in the snow, where James picked it up. He brought it home, with the rest, where he could hang the sword, in memento. There was no word on Peter or Talim for ten years. James and Felicia were married, living in a nice house, in Appleton. Elizabeth had started college in the University of Wisconsin-Green Bay, while Mike had married, as well, living in an undisclosed location. As the couple were relaxing, there was a knock on the door. Felicia was close to the door.

"I'll get it," she answered. She opened the door, where there was a baby in a wicker crib. Inside was a boy, with dark brown hair, and blue eyes. There was a note on it, from Peter and Talim.

FELICIA, JAMES, WE WANT YOU TO WATCH OVER OUR SON, AZUKAI, WHILE WE HELP THE WORLD, WITH THE POLLUTION. PLEASE. -PETER AND TALIM.

The gods left their baby son, in the care of the brother and his wife. Azukai, the name of the assassin, who searched for the strongest fighters, became the name for Peter's son. James and Felicia looked up, humbled that they were going to raise a child, as an uncle and aunt. Peter and Talim would be gods, forever.

* * *

THE END...BUT, WHAT IF...

* * *

That's the story of the Right Hand of Death. However, there will be a bonus chapter, in which Azukai was successful in the battle against Peter. What would happen after the journey of souls?


	5. Alternative: A Second Chance?

* * *

_A/N: I thank all who've read the Right Hand of Death, started by my brother, James Hamby, AKA., James of Gales, for 12 chapters, and finished by me, for the last 4 chapters. It started with the Grimm Reaper, finding a shard of Soul Edge, and assigning a young man named Peter, to find the legendary sword. Peter journeyed to find Soul Edge, battling many people, and making friends, along the way. After defeating Night Terror, Peter obtained the sword of salvation. He, and a girl named Talim, returned to confront the Reaper. It turned out that Reaper was fed up with elderly people, living passed their prime, and that the death scythe, Reaper's tool that was loaned to Peter, couldn't reap them. Peter proclaimed that they'd be part of the elderly, soon enough, making them targets for the Reaper, too. Refusing the offer of immortality, Peter and Reaper fought, with Peter, winning the contest, in front of friends, family, and the girl, who fell for him. They became wind gods, and had a son. Now, let's go back to that battle between Peter and Azukai, and alter the victor, saying that Azukai won the match. Azukai would proceed to fight for the sword. So, what happens, after the sword was claimed?_

* * *

Bonus/Alternative: A Second Chance?

* * *

The sword was destroyed. Azukai had beaten Night Terror. Peter and Cassandra were awe-struck at the assassin's performance. However, instead of obtaining Soul Edge, he used the arm blade of his, and stabbed the eye. It crumbled into pieces. There was no more sword. Azukai was interested in those, who were after Soul Edge, seeing who would be strong enough to beat him. So far, no one was able to stand up to Azukai. Maybe, no one will.

"So, that's it?" he moaned. "I guess, my urge for battle, will never be quench." Peter knew that his hopes for peace wouldn't come.

"What will you do, man?" he wondered.

"I don't know." Cassandra, decided to confront the troubled young warrior.

"Azukai," she called softly. "Listen, you've done, what the gods have told my sister, to accomplish. I want you to be at peace." Azukai pondered the thought. Her caring words were sinking in.

"I guess." He turned to Peter. "I'm sorry, about your return."

"It's cool," he reassured. "Things, like this, tend to happen." With a nod, Azukai left the room. Cassandra turned to Peter, wondering what he was going to do, next. Peter stared at the double-scythe, thinking about the return. That's when he chucked the weapon out the room. Cassandra was surprised by the move.

"What are you doing, Peter?" she questioned.

"I've given a return, a thought. I see it, as pointless." He stared out, at the scenery, outside. "Back home, in 2005, I don't have any friends, and my family are nothing, but slobs. I've tried to convince them to be active, but they've mostly fallen on deaf ears. Here...I've made friends: Kilik, Xianghua, Azukai...even you and your big sis. I guess, I was destined to be here, and not at home." In understanding, Cassandra hugged the future young man.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way." In reply, Peter hugged her, right back. They filed out of the cathedral, but Cassandra was wondering, what Peter was going to do. "Well, now that you've given up on Soul Edge, what are your plans?"

"Actually, I've been given an opportunity to be a monk, over in the Indies. I think, I'll go and become one." Cassandra nodded. Azukai believed that it can help be a wiser man.

"That sounds like a fascinating idea, for you," he gloated. "Cassandra and I, will return to Greece, and try to restore order, there." Peter nodded.

"Take it easy, you two."

"We will," Cassandra smiled. Then, the three parted ways, as Peter headed east. A week passed, when he revisited the temple. Waiting there, Maxi saw the warrior, without the double-scythe.

"Peter, you're still here," he noticed. "What did you do, with your blade?"

"I junked it," he responded. That's when he saw Maxi's leg, all wrapped up. "How'd your leg get mangled?"

"A young Greek girl got me." Peter thought of two Greek girls, but believe that it was Cassandra. "Yeah, she was traveling with some tough assassin, named-"

"Azukai, yeah, I ran into him, recently." Maxi figured.

"So, I heard from the elder monk, that he offered you some training, to be a monk. I'd say, 10-to-1 odds, you've come to be a monk." Peter nodded. He was led inside the Palace, where the two had fought before. Now, they were training together. For five years, Peter was trained in the arts of being a monk. One day, Maxi confronted Peter. Maxi had taken over for the elder monk, after he passed away, three years ago. Outside, Maxi and Peter, now without glasses, had a chance to talk. Unaware to them, a young woman in a fork-set row of braided pigtails, and an emerald green gown, was fast approaching.

"What's going on, Monk Maxi?"

"Someone had claim, that she had been looking for you, for the past five years. Anyone, you can think of?" Peter meditated, while standing, trying to think of who. Then, he remembered Seong Mi-na's last words.

"Our late friend, Seong, told me that Talim was the one, that had fallen for me. Any reason, you brought up the issue?" Maxi pointed to the young woman. She smiled, knowing that Peter still remembered Mi-na's words.

"Even after five years, you still heeded her last words," she hummed. Peter shot a look at the young woman, thinking that this was...

"Talim, is that you?" In response, she hugged the time-traveling monk. "I'm sorry. I should have gone to find you, before anything else." Talim shook her head.

"Cassandra told me, that you were rather devastated. She and Azukai told me, that you'd be here." Talim was willing to spill her secrets. "To tell you the truth, when I saw you, for the first time, I was afraid to approach you, when I saw that 'Scythe Roulette.' I overcame that, and comforted you, when you had trouble, sleeping. That day, five years ago, I had butterflies, when I saw you, slouched over at the side of the boat, I wanted to be sure, that your feelings, were like your poetry. I guess, after you saved me, from those pirates, I knew, that I wanted to be with you." Peter was awe-struck by Talim's admittance.

"You're the first person, here or in the future, to have admitted to wanting to be, with me. Ever since you gave me that reward, for saving you, from the pirates, I knew that you were the one, watching over me, on my journey. I, thank you, for helping me." With that, Talim and Peter kissed. Maxi was thinking about Peter's future.

"Peter, the choice is yours," he issued. "If you want, you can go to this girl's home, or yo can continue taking lessons in being a monk. Although, you've accomplished so much, I doubt any rigorous training is necessary. Now, how did you say it, in your time...the ball's in your court." Peter knew that he could cease, becoming a monk, and go with Talim. He didn't need to ponder.

"I'm going with her. Thanks for everything, Maxi." With some parting words, Peter and Talim set off, to islands, southeast of the major continent. On the island, Peter and Talim were married. Peter organized vigilante system, like policing the island. He even gave lessons on weapons training. Peter and Talim lived long lives, raised many children. They passed away, in the late 1600's. However, fate would have it, that Peter would be reborn.

In 2005, Peter Hamby was alive. It was in the city, he lived in, before: Menasha, Wisconsin. In the snowy city, Peter was ready to work out. The CD player was ready to play his music.

"Showtime!" he whispered to himself. He worked with the staff, moving to the beat of the music. The way he handled the staff, was like his old self. As he moved and grooved to the music...

"Peter, mail," James, going around the house, rang out. Peter landed square on his feet, unlike the first time around, where he face-planted in the snow. The song had ended.

"Good timing, bro." James handed a styrofoam cup of coffee to Peter, who swung a gulp down. "You said, I got mail?" James handed Peter a letter, addressed to him, as well as a scythe. Peter recognized the scythe, out of the weight of the blade. "The Grimm Reaper?" Little did anyone know, Peter received a second chance, to capture Soul Edge. Whether he would go and attempt to get the sword of salvation, Peter's adventure was reborn.

* * *

THE END.

(That's all folks! Thanks for reading and reviewing!)


End file.
